Tragedies of Love
by Azul Bloom
Summary: A tragic joy ride and Sesshomaru's torment. Two stories of the tragedy of love for the Inu-Yasha characters.
1. Joy Ride

**Author's Note: The original story line was posted by riceball1004, a translation from a Korean short story she read. It caught my attention, because it's such a beautiful storyline. Riceball1004...you deserve credit for this one.**  
  
** _ Joy Ride_**  
  
The cool night air nipped at Kagome's nose as her raven hair flapped rapidly in the wind. The stars above seemed to smile at the two, shinning their bright white light along their way, to where? They did not know.  
  
She tightens her hold around Inu-Yasha's waist, bringing her hands closer into each other in front of his chest. Her head was turned to the right, placing her left cheek on his right shoulder, smelling the leather of his jacket, mixed with his cologne that for some weird reason, reminded her of a tree's bark, although it smelled nothing like one. This was heaven, and nothing could ever compare.  
  
Inu-Yasha's gaze turns downwards for a second as he feels her hands traveling on his chest, and her front pressing closer into his back. Yes... the wind was blowing away from him towards her, but still...he could smell her perfume...her sweet perfume. A scent of a spring's evening, when all the flowers are in full bloom, the waters taste their sweetest purity and the sun's last rays kiss the darkness of the falling night. He smiles to himself, as he turns the throttled a little more, speeding up their ride.  
  
Feeling the initial push of speed, Kagome furrows her brow as she tightens her hold around him. "Inu-Yasha...slow down! You are going to fast..."  
  
Inu-Yasha smiles mischievously, as he turns the throttle a little more, and the wind gushes past them.  
  
Slightly panicked, Kagome holds on tighter, pressing her whole front body against him, and pressing her thighs against his legs. "Inu- Yasha...please...I'm really scared...slow down..."  
  
Inu-Yasha continuous to smile, as he savors the warmth of her body against his own. "Allright" he says, as he slightly tightens his hold on the break.  
  
Feeling that their speed did not decrease, Kagome tries once more. "Inu- Yasha...stop kidding around...I'm really scarred now..."  
  
For a moment, Inu-Yasha remains quiet, and then he turns his head slightly to the right, revealing his smile to her, keeping his eyes on the road. "Oh... come on...this is fun..."  
  
"No it's not..."  
  
"Okay, look..." he says cutting her off. "How about this...put on my helmet....and I'll slow down..."  
  
"Put on your helmet? At this speed? I am not letting go of you....I'll fall off!!"  
  
"No...you wont...just do it! Come on...it'll be fun..." he says.  
  
"...and you'll slow down?" she asks.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
She carefully unlocks her hands from their hold around his chest, moving them slowly around his body, and up to his head. "Okay...here I go" she says as she lifts the helmet off his head, revealing his trademark silver tresses, flapping gracefully in the wind, and quickly and as carefully as she can, places it on her head.  
  
"Okay...now slow down!!!"  
  
She waits a moment, and their speed does not decrease.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!!! I did it...now keep your promise and slow down!"  
  
Inu-Yasha chuckles slightly. "I never promised!"  
  
Kagome's eyes widen as she begins to feel a twinge of anger. "You liar! ...Stop fooling around!"  
  
Inu-Yasha once again turns his head towards his right, keeping his eyes on the road, but this time, he's tone is as soft as his warm smile. "Tell me you love me..."  
  
Kagome's anger escalates as she hears his plea. "What?!"  
  
Inu-Yasha repeats himself. "Tell me that you love me...and I will slow down..."  
  
Irritated, Kagome refuses. "What?! No!!! You slow down right now...I mean it!"  
  
"Kagome...please...just tell me you love me..." he pleads.  
  
She stops to think for a moment, as she tightens her hold around his chest again. "Fine...I love you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said I love you, Inu-Yasha!", she screams.  
  
He closes his eyes for a split second, and she can see him taking a deep slow breath. "I love you too, Kagome..always..."  
  
The bike finally slows down.

* * *

"Hey...Marge...did you read the newspaper today?" asks the shopkeeper as she sweeps the floor.  
  
"No..not yet..." says the women behind the counter, staring down into the cash register as she opens up packets of coins, dropping them into their slots.  
  
The shopkeeper sweeps the dirt towards the counter, resting the broom against it, and removing a folded newspaper from under her right armpit. "Read at the bottom...to the left...." She said as she placed the newspaper on the counter.  
  
The woman sighs, as she rolls her eyes, placing the roll of coins in a slot, and picking up the newspaper.  
  
On the left bottom corner, a picture of a pile of steal resembling smoldered parts of a motorcycle lay crashed against a brick wall. The headline read:  
  
**Motor Cycle Accident: One Dead, Another Miraculously Survives**  
  
**_"Last night, at about 9:45 p.m., a young boy and a young girl road the streets of Tokyo on a YZF-R1 model Yamaha motorcycle. The breaks malfunctioned, and so the young man, Haikoru, Inu-Yasha, gave his helmet to the girl, Higurashi, Kagome, and held onto her as the motorcycle skid and they spiraled into the air, using his own body as a cushion for her as they collided onto the ground. One leg broken in 3 different places, 2 shattered arms, and a cracked skull, the boy died instantly. The girl suffered no injuries."_**  
  
"Wow" says the cashier as she reads the short news story, "...that's truly sad...now get back to work." 


	2. Butterfly Kisses

**Author's Note: This is not really tragic...just sweet and sad... Major Fluff. I might end up revising it to make it more...tragic. Titled inspired by the song, "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle. Review!!!!!!!!!**  
  
**Main Characters: Sesshomaru and Rin**  
  
** _Butterfly Kisses_**  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru"  
  
Jakken was still standing there, in the shadows, even after I asked him to leave. Foolish little insect.  
  
I remained quiet. I didn't feel like talking to him...or to anyone...well...perhaps just one person.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru" he repeated.  
  
I sighed. Without turning around, I decided to finally answer. "What is it Jakken?"  
  
His head tilted slightly down, he stood there, clutching his staff, hesitating before he answered me. "My lord, please...you really should get out...for a few minutes at least...."  
  
I knew that was all he would say. I knew how scared he was for me....I could smell it in the air....the stench of fear...of human emotion...sure it was different coming from him...there isn't one single drop of human blood in him...yet his cowardness and incessant whining was too human-like. Sometimes...I felt like sliding his throat.  
  
"No...I am content to remain here...now...leave me....before I truly lose my patience..."  
  
"My lord..."  
  
"Do not anger me further..." I replied calmly.  
  
Jakken remained quiet for a moment more. He sighed gently and then I heard his tiny foot steps, trailed by the light tapping of his staff. The mild light of the cracked door faded, as he closed it shut behind him. I was alone once again.  
  
I remained in the darkness of my room. Sitting at my throne, made of a cat demon's bones, cushioned with the blood red feathers of a Hellbird, both of which, I sleighed with a single flicker of my finger. This is my favorite place to be in the world. This is where I retreat to think, ponder, plan...and sometimes...cry.  
  
Yes, I cry...but not the way human's do...not in a sniveling, whimpering way. I don't break down, fall to my knees, and pour rivers from my eyes. I don't shed tears. I don't even believe I am capable of doing so. I cry with dignity. I cry silently. I cry where no one else sees it. I cry inside.  
  
A quick knock at the door disrupted my thoughts. It was not Jaken. His knock is weak, and fearful, like knees clanking against each other. This knock was light, yet strong. Quick and eternal. I hate that I will miss that knock.  
  
"Rin" I said slightly below a human's hearing, although she could somehow always hear me.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru", she replied through the door. "May I come in?"  
  
The silence between her melodious voice and my reply was broken by Jakken's maddening cries. "Rin!!! How dare you bother my master?!?! He wishes to be alone!!! Pathetic little wench!!! Years might have aged your body but your mind remains as ignorant as the day he found you in the woods!!!!"  
  
"I simply wish to speak to him...I will not bother him for long, Jakken..."  
  
I heard his arrogant words, insulting and forbidding her entry and I could not help it. "You may come in, Rin"  
  
Jakken gasped as the door slowly opened. I could imagine him frozen in his spot, staring at Rin, as she triumphantly opened the door and gave him that disgustingly sweet smile of hers.  
  
The door closed once again, and I could smell her scent. She was standing in front of the door, silently, hesitating, and waiting.  
  
"Wow...it's....quite...dark in here, my Lord" she said after a brief moment of deadening silence.  
  
"Yes...I like it so...why are you here? I gave Jakken explicit orders to tell all that I was not to be disturbed."  
  
"I know, my Lord, but...I could not help it...I had to see you"  
  
At the sound of those words, I felt my foolish heart skip a beat. She HAD to see me.  
  
"And...why is that?", I asked, with no apparent change in my stoic tone, although my breathing ceased in anticipation of her words.  
  
I heard her hands brush against the door as she moved to push off it, and walk towards me. She took one single step and stopped. I could hear her arm slowly lifting up from her side, towards me, but she hesitated, and put it back down.  
  
"I...leave tomorrow...and...I have not seen you in days...."  
  
"Yes...that is of no importance." That was of importance...of the greatest importance to me...damn her.  
  
"It is to me, my Lord", she quickly replied, mimicking my thoughts  
  
I could not help but smile slightly. She no longer spoke of herself in the third person. She stopped doing so at the human age of 12, when noting her lack of sophistication; I decided to acquire the services of a tutor. Even then I should have noted what she would make of me, for anything I ever 'needed' from any human, I would simply threatened to claw him apart and my bidding would have been done. But that time, I actually paid the man, handsomely, and then, released him, without a scratch.  
  
Silence overcame the room once again. I know she expected me to say something, although I know not why. She knows me better then even Jakken does. She should not have expected a single word more.  
  
"My lo...." she hesitated "...Seshomaru".  
  
My breathing ceased once again. I clenched my fist momentarily, as I bit my inner upper lip slightly. She never once used my name on it's own. I stood up, despite myself, forgetting for a moment, who I was, my dignity, my being.  
  
I'm sure she could barely see me through the dark, so I moved slowly, avoiding her acknowledgement, until I was right before her.  
  
"Rin..." I spoke, and she jerked slightly, surprised to know where I stood.  
  
Her hands moved up my sides and around my neck, as I felt her tiny body pressing against mine, and her right cheek against the armor on my chest.  
  
"Do not be sad" she whispered. "I will never leave you."  
  
I did something I never thought I would do, something that I would sleigh anyone who would speak of it later on, if there was anyone to witness it. Without thinking, I placed my arm around her, hugging her closer to me. I didn't realize it before, but it was something I had been thirsting to do for years now.  
  
"You lie...you leave me tomorrow". For 10 years she remained within my castle walls, under my protection. Since the day she first found me in the woods, beaten after an encounter with my runt of a brother. Back then her scent was different, a mixture of sugar and wildflowers that I always said I disliked, but always cherished. Damn her.  
  
"No lie...you can send for me...whenever you wish...and I will come."  
  
I knew of the whispers and murmurs in the demon circles. How I had taken a human pet and brought it up as my pup. I felt content to simply allow that to be, for perhaps, that was what I was doing. I allowed her to stay, to this moment I know not why. It was not fitting for a demon lord to have such a young human girl by his side, Jakken exclaimed quite often, but I never disowned her. Why?  
  
She grew too fast, and I knew not how I felt, until the feelings began to change. Around the 16th year of her life, I started feeling strange around her, when she smiled, when she reached for my hand, when she bit her lip. I felt disgusted with myself. Was she not like a pup to me?  
  
Her scent changed one night. She loved to walk up to the top of my castle, and stare at the absent moon, on it's new cycle. Other demons would not dare to breach the borders of my domain, but still, I lurked in the shadows whenever she was up there, watching to make sure, no one hurt her to gain vengence on me.  
  
That night, as she leaned over the balcony, I saw a vision, that stirred the very core of me. Her light white nightgown danced gracefully around her delicate figure, as her long ebony locks flowed gently in the wind, away from her ivory face. Her sun kissed skin glowing lightly in the light of the shinning stars above. She was...beautiful.  
  
She remained quiet for a moment more, as I cheerished every second I held her close to me. I took in all of her scent that I could, the same smell of wildflowers, but no longer intertwined with sugar, now..it was a concoction of a moonless night and winter's first snow. Night and cold...two things of pleasure to me. Damn her.  
  
"Sesshomaru" she repeated my name again, and it was all I could do to not press my lips against her plush reds.  
  
"Yes?" I replied.  
  
Still with her arms around my neck, she voiced the words I longed to hear. "I love you"  
  
I gasped, of course, too lightly for her to hear, but I did. My heart began to beat faster then the drums of the hell keepers, calling forth the recently deceased. She said she loved me, a human, my human, my Rin.  
  
For a moment, I was whole. Not simply made of ice and stone, forever locking in all my troubles and woes. I was free to feel warmth, joy...love.  
  
But why did she have to continue...why did she have to finish her thought. I would have given all if only she would have remained silent for that moment on, simply in my arm.  
  
"You are the only father I can remember. You are the only father I will ever love..."  
  
Father.  
  
I am a father to her.  
  
Someone that kept her safe throughout her life, accepted flowers from the meadows around my domain, which she loved to collect on our quiet strolls.  
  
"I want you at my wedding tomorrow...please say you'll come"  
  
Wedding.  
  
Yes, my Rin was getting married. Leaving me, like I said for a union that these foolish mortals think is as good as mating. For a sniveling pathetic human male, who would never be strong enough to defend her against any foe.  
  
My Rin was to mate, with another...not me...for I ...as she said...am her father...and...to her...it could never be.  
  
That spark of joy, of warmth, I felt since the day she found me in the woods, was leaving...never to return.  
  
I let go of her, and took a step back. I could see through the dark, her arms still stretched out for me, as a tear trickled down her face.  
  
"Father..."  
  
No...not that word again...why 'father'....why not 'lover'?  
  
"I will not attend." I said, fully regaining my cold exterior. "I do not approve of that union. You have enemies. Demons that know you are linked to me, and will now try to harm you, away from my protection."  
  
"What better reason for you to attend?" she begged. "They will know you will forever protect me...they will not dare to come near me...please..."  
  
"I said I will not..." I said, cutting her off before her begging could completely tear me down. "Now go...leave...I wish to be alone." I said as turned my back to her, and returned to my seat.  
  
She stood there, and I could hear, the whimpers she was holding back in her throat. I could smell the bittersweet scent of her tears. She was crying...because I would not go... she was crying, because of me.  
  
I heard a single syllable escape her mouth, as she prepared to say, something more. But she stopped, and remained quiet. Then, I heard the door creak open, and the light shine through, as I gazed out of the corner of my eye at her shadow on the wall. She wiped her tears with one hand, as she closed the door behind her with the other.  
  
Then, she was gone.  
  
She married the next day, and moved away. To a far away land, a body of water away from my domain. I never again, heard of my Rin. 


End file.
